mansión para cuatro
by haruchikari
Summary: esa pregunta la tenia inquieta,pero ahora era la oportunidad de saber la respuesta-¿sasuke-kun cual es tu sueño frustrado?-el chico la obserbo jadeante ante los efectos del alcohol-que me abraces,a mi-dijo callendo en los brazos de morfeo...SASUXSAKU.
1. mansión para cuatro

**antes de que comiencen a leer,debo agregar que naruto no me pertenece y es de kishimoto-sama el gran genio que lo invento...por lo demas ojala mi fic sea de su agrado y si tienen acotaciones que darme me los dejan en los reviews...**

**blablabla-**inner

_blablabla-_pensamientos de los personajes

-blablabla-dialogo

_____________ cambio de escena..

**bueno ahora les dejo leer ...¿meresco reviews? **

******MANSIÓN PARA CUATRO**** **

**...:::haruchikari:::...**

-

-

-

CAPÍTULO 1: ¡¿equipo 7?!

Un rubio de agradables facciones y unos ojos zafiro caminaba felizmente por las oscuras calles de su natal konoha, la luz iluminaba sus pasos y la gente ya se encontraba en sus hogares para descansar después de un arduo dia.

-naru-baka-grito una chica a sus espaldas ,voz que el rubio pudo reconocer instantáneamente-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde en la villa?-cuestiono la chica extrañada.

-nada Sakura-chan, pero tengo el hambre un hambre de un demonio, me comería a pakkun si fuera necesario-rio el ojiazul al sentir un sonido proveniente de su estomago

La pelirrosa rio energéticamente- pues vamos al hiciraku`s ramen, ademas te estaba buscando kakashi dijo que tenia que decirnos algo importante.

-OK ok p…pero… tu-dijo nervioso el ojiazul.

-siii yo pago-dijo la pelirrosa haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-entonces vamos, dattebayo-grito energico el rubio para luego seguir a la ojijade.

* * *

-sakjcbiu iuewbib ibef-se escuchaba cuando el uzumaki devoraba ese vendito ramen.

-podrías comer con la boca cerrada que me desconcentras.-el rubio no atino a lo que es la pelirrosa una venita amenazaba con salirse de su cien.

-puff-de pronto una nube de humo se hizo presente –hablaban de mi-dijo un hombre de cara semi cubierta dejando ver un solo ojo.

-20 minutos kakashi-sensei-reclamo la pelirrosa por el atraso.

-lo siento Sakura, es solo que encontré en el camino una anciana y me pidio que sacara a su gato del árbol.

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos por la notable excusa de su ex sensei

-OK ok, me quede dormido –dijo el peliplateado a lo que los chicos suspiraron al unísono.

-okey, me quede leyendo el icha icha ¿contentos?

-creo que ya lo sabíamos kakashi sensei-replico naruto un tanto cansado por la notable excusa de su sensei.

-bueno, a lo que ya han de saber la gondaime tsunade sama esta juntando nuevamente a los grupos antiguos-ambos asintieron-y por ende ustedes vuelven a ser el equipo 7-ambos asintieron nuevamente-pensamos que seria Sakura, naruto y sai pero este ultimo por motivos desconozco se negó y quiere formar parte del AMBU.

-ok, al grano-dijo aburrido el uzumaki por tanta palabrería.

El peliplata lo observo irritado pero prosiguió haciendo caso omiso al rubio-pues como ya han de saber, sasuke regreso a konoha hace aproximadamente un año lo que le da pleno derecho a unirse al grupo-la pelirrosa no cabía en su asombro y brutal sonrojo que asechaba sus mejillas.

-¿y sasuke quiere unirse?-pregunto ahora la pelirrosa tratando de no sonar emocionada.

-si –dijo secamente kakashi mirándola atento.

-y…ya veo

-ahora lo que quizá los incomode es que debemos vivir juntos para ello sasuke ofreció su mansión.

Sakura en ese momento había sorbido un trago de su dichoso jugo de naranja el cual inconscientemente salio expulsado de su boca al escuchar la noticia,

-¿nani?-dijo anonadada la pelirrosa

-por mi no hay problema, es mas debe ser genial vivir con el teme –rio el uzumaki saltando frenético, como niño pequeño.

-¿con s…sasuke?-dijo atónita la pelirrosa, como si el susodicho fuera el mas déspota y malvado del universo.

-eso me temo-dijo kakashi.

-y…pues…cuando comienza esto??-inquirió la ojijade

-en 2 dias mas-aseguro su sensei.

Había estado enamorada de el en su niñez y preadolescencia ,el la ignoraba olímpicamente aunque los sentimientos reales de este eran desconocidos por la pelirrosa .un dia de aquellos sin previo aviso abandono la aldea ,detenerlo…fue en luego después de 4 años volvía a su hogar .aunque juro con lagrimas en el alma olvidarlo y no volverlo a amar ,ahora ese antiguo sentimiento de hacia presente como una pesadilla ,el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca .pero no quería sufrir por alguien que no le prestaba ni la mas minima atención…no otra vez.

-kakashi…yo no-iba a continuar pero su sensei la detuvo.

-Sakura, pequeña, si no quieres no lo hagas, nadie te reemplazarte por otra chica.

-pero Sakura-chan no seria lo mismo sin ti –inquirió el rubio entristecido.

-naruto, es decisión de Sakura –dijo kakashi con su dichoso librito en las manos .baya enrrealidad ¿jamas dejaría de leerlo?

-yo…debo irme-dijo la pelirrosa y se fue destino a su hogar.

* * *

Quería dormir, dormir tanto y no despertar jamás y que ese sueño se volviera realidad y dejar atrás la realidad a la cual se enfrentaba ahora.

-maldito destino-musito entre dientes recostada en su cama, aun no podía conciliar el sueño…y la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era…un simple… ¿si o no?

_¿Qué dices inner?_

**Sabes la respuesta **

_En realidad no tengo idea_

**Claro que sabes que es, si.**

_Pero no quiero_ –sintió un dolor en su pecho-_sufrir_.

**Lose, pero las cosas han cambiado en todo sentido, ****además tenemos que madurar de una vez, shannaro…**

_p…pues no lo se_.

**NADA DE NO LOSE!!!! Ademas si no vamos ese uchiha pensara que le tomamos demasiada importancia.**

_Tienes razón es un…engreído_

**Ademas no es necesario que le tomemos en cuenta, solo hay que ignorarlo como el lo hacia con nosotras.**

_Por primera vez te encuentro toda la razón inner_

**Ya te lo dacia yo…**

-bueno entonces la decisión ya esta tomada –sonrío triunfal mientras que por fin caía en lo brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**hola queridísimas lectoras!!!**

**aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo...espero que alla sido de su agrado y si me dan reviews pienso actualizar pronto puesto que ya tengo listo el capitulo dos y en este si que sale nuestro sasukito-kun a escena y hay encontrones jujujuju...y muchas cosas mas ...**

**bueno ,creo que no tengo nada mas que agregar. ah!!eso si,si tienen dudas o acotaciones no duden en ponerlas en los rr.**

**nos leemos...**

**espero sus reviews..=^.^=**


	2. nuestro nuevo hogar y¿celos?

**Hola a todos les dejo mi segundo cap ****¿merece reviews?**

**Blablabla-inner**

_Blablalbla-_pensamiento

-blalbalbla-dialogo

**Bueno**** les dejo para que lean…by haruchikari**

* * *

**..::mansión para cuatro::..**

-

-

-

Chapter 2: nuestro nuevo hogar y… ¿celos?

Dos días después:

Camino junto con el peliplata por los pasillos interminables del hospital, el peliplateado la observaba con preocupació resignada y se cruzo de brazos con el fin de que hatake no la observara de esa forma cosa que no obtuvo.

-Sakura, ya te dije que si no quieres pues-el peliplata no pudo continuar ya que la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-kakashi sensei, yo se que usted esta muy preocupado por mi pero yo ya tome la decisión y si lo hice es por algo-suspiro resignada.

-pero no te ves feliz pequeña-dijo con un tono serio hatake.

-kakashi sensei estoy normal ¿ve?-dijo la ojijade alterada-si lo que le preocupa es sasuke, a mi no me afecta en lo absoluto.

-¿en que no te afecto?-dijo una voz con sorna detrás de ambos pero dirigida a la al instante pego un respingo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda .se giro para encarar a un sasuke con mirada divertida.

-en nada, eso es lo que acabo de decir-dijo la pelirrosa tratando de sonar resignada pero sin dejar escapar los nervios.

-hmp-dijo el pelinegro para luego observar a hatake.

-tsunade me mando a buscarlo-dijo serio el pelinegro.

-ya veo-dijo el peliplata para desaparecer en una nube de humo. Dejando a los chicos completamente pelirrosa se quedo meditabunda para luego caer en cuenta de que el pelinegro la observaba fijamente en todo movimiento que hacia.

-yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-excuso la pelirrosa ante el anterior e incomodo silencio entre ambos. Se había dispuesto a caminar pero fue detenida por la mano del pelinegro que le sujetaba su galo de tal forma que esta quedara entra la pared y él. El sonrojo de la chica se hizo presente.

-Sakura-musito el pelinegro haciendo sentir a la kunoichi una corriente por su espalda.

-mmm.....?-musito ya que las palabras no le pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tanto así que podían sentir su respiración .naturalmente la chica hubiese pateado al que se le acercara de tal forma pero esta vez no pudo oponer resistencia.

-yo…-dijo el vengador mientras se acercaba a ella pero sin aun chocar sus labios.-solo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la kunoichi posesivamente -te vine a buscar para mostrarte tu nueva habitación-dijo como si lo anterior sucedido fuera como saludarse entre amigos y diciendo eso se retiro a pasos agigantados siendo observado por una anonadada pelirrosa.

-eres un… –dijo la chica la para luego decir algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Hmp-dijo el chico ahora detenido-que esperas?-dijo mientras la pelirrosa se la adelantaba aun resignada .

-es por allá -dijo divertido el pelinegro al ver a la kunoichi caminar sola.

-claro-dijo esta girando en direccion al pelinegro.

* * *

En el transcurso se mantuvieron en un pleno e incomodo silencio ,Sakura mantuvo su vista pegada al suelo como si este fuera lo mas entretenido del otra parte sasuke se mantenía serio como de costumbre y de ves en cuando emitía gruñidos de caminar un largo trecho llegaron a la gran e inconfundible mansión del uchiha ,sasuke saco de su bolsillo una pequeña y hermosa llave de oro para abrir las rejas de la mansión .se adentro siendo seguido por la una sorprendida pelirrosa,ya que a decir verdad jamás había entrado en la mansión del uchiha ni siquiera cuando eran gennins .la pelirrosa poso su mirada en las hermosas flores de distintos colores y formas se encontraban adornando la mansión.

-son…hermosas-musito bajito, pero sasuke la logro escucharla. Sonrío de medio lado.

Luego del largo trayecto hasta la puerta de la mansión, ya que el jardín era sin duda enorme, ambos se adentraron a la mansión, la pelirrosa se encargo de observar cada detalle y guardarlos en su se empezaron a escuchar fuertes gritos provenientes de la cocina.

-usuratonkachi-mascullo sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-naru-baka esta aquí?!-grito la ojijade.

-y eso debe alegrar-dijo irónicamente el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa hizo caso omiso al comentario del vengador y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina al lugar de donde provenían los estruendosos gritos.

-Sakura-chan!!Grito el rubio corriendo a los brazos de la chica la cual lo recibió de la mismas forma.

-naru-baka, me preocupe por ti –dijo la chica algo enojada-no fuiste a hacerte las curaciones hoy.

-ahh…lo siento Sakura-Chan es que tuve un imprevisto-dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-un imprevisto llamado hinata –dijo el peliplata que había salido de la nada. el rubio se sonrojo a mas no poder. la kunoichi le sonrío pícaramente para luego dar un gritillo.

-acaso al fin la invitaste a salir-dijo dándole codazos de complicidad.

-b-bueno este…yo no…ella fue –dijo aun mas sonrojado.

-naruto!!-lo reprendió- no hablas en serio-dijo la chica con un tono peligroso. El rubio sabia que ahora se le venia buena así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que…

-cosquillas!!!-dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la kunoichi en su abdomen, el rubio sabia a la perfección que la chica odiaba cuando le hacia eso ya que caía de la risa y se retorcijaba

en el suelo.

-jajajaja…basta…jajajajaja-ambos se encontraban en la mullida alfombra haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente, siendo observados por un peligris y el portador del sharingan

-naru-baka jjajajaja…basta... no paras…jjajaa le diré a hinata que tienes fotos desnudas de ella-amenazo la uzumaki inmediatamente paro lo que estaba haciendo para luego sonrojarse-eso es mentira!!-chillo el rubio.

-ya lo sé-dijo maliciosamente la chica, para luego ponerse de pie y alisar su arrugado vestuario.

Kakashi sonrío paternalmente, aun seguían siendo unos niños con cuerpos algo mas maduros, pero eso le alegraba de gran manera.

El uchiha rodó los ojos para luego dirigirse a la ojijade.

-vienes?-dijo el vengador aburrido.

-claro-dijo la ojijade siguiendo sus pasos.

Kakashi y naruto no pudieron evitar mirarse de manera burlona y a la vez cómplice.

-esto esta que arde-dijo naruto frotando sus manos.

* * *

Dirigieron sus pasos por un largo pasillo en donde sus paralelas se encontraban variadas puertas tantas que la pelirrosa ya no llevaba la cuenta de uchiha parecía haber estudiado el cuarto que le daría a la chica ya que caminaba a paso decidido por el largo pasillo. por fin se detuvo abruptamente la ojijade venia distraída así que choco con el cuerpo del chico ,inmediatamente se disculpo.

-lo siento, es que-no pudo continuar ya que el chico la detuvo.

-este será tu cuarto-dijo sacando una llavecita y pasándosela en las manos-naruto y kakashi están en las habitaciones del lado…mi cuarto esta al final del corredor para que no me molesten, solo pueden hacerlo si es de suma importancia-la pelirosa lo observaba arqueando una ceja cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico-pero si no te gustan las reglas tomas tus cosas y la puerta es bien ancha-dijo con una leve sonrisa arrogante.

-okey, nunca dije que me desagradaran las_ reglas_-dijo la chica pronunciando irónicamente la ultima palabra.

-hmp-y diciendo eso se fue a su cuarto, la chica lo observo perderse entre la sombra y luego escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con determinació la llavecita color plata…_nuestro nuevo hogar…_pensó para luego meter la llave , girarla y entrar por fin a su nuevo cuarto, cuando lo hizo su boca se transformo en una perfecta ,se conformaría con cualquier cuarto que le hubiesen dado pero…ese cuarto era demasiado para ella ,su tamaño era mas que grande ,las paredes se admiraban con un hermoso color rosa palo que le daba un toque entre dulzura y paz al entorno ,por lo menos fue así como lo interpreto ella, los muebles eran de madera pintados blancos y con finas terminaciones, la cama hermoseaba un color rosa muy similar a su cabello solo que un poco mas claro, además el cuarto incluía baño y un closet que tenia un tamaño similar al del bañ terminar de hurguetear y darle un vistazo a cada parte de aquel hermoso sitio que sin lugar a dudas era el cuarto de su sueño, de un brinco callo encima de la cama que sonó raro…

-no…puede…ser!!-dio un gritillo de emoción al caer en cuenta que la cama era de agua.

**Sasuke-sama…vendito seas**

_Bueno, ahora solo lo amamos por el hecho de darnos un supercuarto…nada más _

**Ash…supongo, oye no olvidas algo**

_Odio cuando dices eso_

**No enserio…la cena **

_Maldición-_pensó la chica ya que un sordo y estrepitoso sonido se apodero de sus oídos .hubo estado tanto tiempo admirando su nueva habitación que olvido por completo la cena.

Bajo casi volando las escaleras y se dirigió audaz a la cocina…algo andaba mal y tenia el grabe presentimiento de que era algo relacionado con al ver la escena confirmo mas su hipó tenia la cara completamente negra efecto de alguna explosión o algo así, restos de comida por doquier, kakashi estaba en el suelo y naruto tratando de tapar la visual de la pelirrosa como tratando de decirle que no había pasado nada.

-se puede saber que mierda paso aquí?!-pregunto al punto deexplotar la pelirrosa.

-el pollo…bolo y luego bum…kakashi salio volando…y el humo negro-dijo nervioso el rubio completamente alterado.

-ya calma, calma ¿me puedes explicar mejor?-dijo la chica hastiada.

-se nos quemo el pollo-dijo el uzumaki apenado agachando su rostro como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y fuera pillado en pleno acto.

La pelirrosa enarco una ceja y se disponía a usar su puño que caería luego en la cabeza del el rubio se dispuso a hablar-sakura-chan yo y kakashi queríamos darte una cena especial pero lo arruinamos todo-dijo lastimero-lo siento, solo queríamos darte una sorpresa-dijo mientras inmediatamente el puño de la kunoichi se iba aflojando.

-pero no tenían porque hacerlo-dijo la pelirrosada apenada.-ahora hay que limpiar todo este desastre-dijo mientras ponía cara de asco al ver todos los restos de pollo y un liquido rojo en toda el área.-lo malo es sasuke…los matara-dijo mientras segundos después se escuchaban pasos dirección a la cocina-tarde-estaban muertos._3, 2,1._

-que mierda paso aquí?!-y ahí estaba… don gruñón.

-sasuke no me mates!! ya dije que lo siento-suplico de rodillas el rubio.

-el pelinegro miro la escena para luego agregar-tienes hasta las doce de lo contrario…eres dobe rubio se exalto-y kakashi que??

-que kakashi-el rubio se giro donde minutos antes había estado kakashi…ya no estaba.

-no se vale es un tramposo-chillo el dueño de los zafiro.

-lo siento dobe-dijo mientras se retiraba a los campos para entrenar.

-Ash…te ayudo-el rubio sonrío feliz para luego ambos ponerse a limpiar el horrible desastre.

* * *

Miro con satisfacción su entorno luego con la mano se saco el sudor de su frente.

-no se que seria sin ti Sakura-chan-dijo el ojiazul feliz ya que el vengador no le patearía el trasero.

-no serias nada sin mi-dijo con arrogancia la pelirrosa mientras dejaba la escoba aun lado y se disponía a ir a la antes de retirarse el ojiazul le hablo…

-Sakura-chan que te parece que después de que te duches vemos la peli que arrendé como agradecimiento de que me ayudaras a limpiar todo esto.

-de acuerdo pero tu vas a comprar las palomitas-dijo la chica sonriendo-oye a todo esto ¿Cuál arrendaste?

-scary movie 3, kiba dijo que era buena.

-no la e visto, así que mas te vale que sea buena-dijo la chica retirándose para tomar la ducha que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

Alzo su brazo para luego hacer un chidori sobre su mano que luego arrogo a un árbol el cual se partió en una perfecta mitad dejando a sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante .ya estaba cansado e irritado de hacer todos los días exactamente lo mismo; partir unos cuantos árboles ,acertar kunais en puntos blancos los cuales siempre caían a la perfección ,controlaba sus rápidos reflejos a la perfección ,ya no sabia para que entrenar tanto si todos los días eran lo mismo y sin error alguno ,como si esperara algún día equivocarse lo cual nunca cansinamente pasándose una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos azabache ,fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de Sakura se le hizo presente en su menté, recordó lo que había pasado ese día en el hospital ,la había acorralado y casi besado ¿Por qué? ni el sabia bien la respuesta ,quizá fue algo así a lo que le llaman impulso, o quizá quería comprobar si la chica aun seguía enamorada de el ,pero ¿gustarle Sakura?-baya bobada-dijo en voz alta ,ya que según sus pensamientos el amor era algo estupido sin lugar a dudas, ese pensamiento lo tenia desde que perdió a su familia ,pero el tiempo que estubo con ella era un niño muy cariñoso y juguetón. quien diría que se transformaría en un antisocial ,arrogante ,engreido,y que solo conoce el monosílabo hmp .

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza ,no le gustaba pensar ese tipo de cosas ya que se sentía realmente estupido,suspiro de nuevo y dirigió sus pasos rumbo a su mansión.

-jajajaja…pobre idiota –río el uzumaki al ver en la TV un chico que se le atoraba la cabeza en las puertas de un autobús.

-si, pero no mas que tu-dijo la pelirrosa apoyada en el pecho del rubio y este sosteniéndole por la cintura, cualquiera que les viera en esa posición pensaría que son novios, pero en realidad ni en sueño lo serian, habia tanta confianza entre ambos que no les importaba estar abrazados o algo así, jamás pasarían a ser otra cosa ya que eran _los mejores amigos._

De vez en cuando reían por la película tragicómica que realmente les resulto muy buena, hasta que esta llego a su fin y no se dieron ni cuenta como ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Abrió la gran puerta de la mansión y se dirigió a paso ligero en dirección a su cuarto ,pero algo le llamo la atención, el pleno _silencio_ ,eso era realmente raro si naruto se encontraba en el con la mirada un indicio de vida humana y…nada ,pero luego le pareció escuchar un leve sonido de la TV ,se dirigió al living y al llegar su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con esa escenita que le hizo sentir un tipo de sentimiento que no supo dormía placidamente en los brazos del ojiazul el cual la rodeaba completamente y la cabeza de la chica se apoyaba en el pecho mientras que el chico apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, ambos durmiendo placidamente…acaso eran algo mas que amigos y sasuke no sabia ,acaso estas escenas sucedían con frecuencia y el rubio la abrazaba siempre así y la pelirrosa le correspondía de tal forma, de que se había perdido…acaso sasuke uchiha tenia _celos_-mera estupidez-pensó para luego retirarse sin antes mirar de nuevo la escena, no sabia por que pero al verla sentía algo raro en su pecho como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo que quería mucho ._celos… ¿celos?...!celos!-_jamás-dijo en voz alta frente ese pensamiento,mientras habría la puerta de su habitación y la cerraba que despertó a los chicos al instante para luego mirarse extrañados…definitivamente _alguien andaba de mal humor._

* * *

**Jeje,**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap, algo más largo que el primero, gomen por la demora pero es que salí a el campo de mi family y como es obvio no hay Net…**

**mmm.....****…pobre sasuke le quitan algo muy preciado…pero aunque el no lo quiere admitir es sakura xD…**

**u.u pasando a otro tema kawai Salí de vacaciones…y para todas(os) los que hallan salido pues…desearles una linda navidad (aunque ya paso xD) y lo que si…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!(Globos y chaya)**

**Suerte**** en todo y que las pasen kawai…nos leemos…**

**Atte..::****HaRuChIKaRi ::..**

**Besos…^.^**


	3. happy birthday parte I

**HOLAA!!! Bueno les dejo el tercer cap…pero antes decirles GOMEN****ASAII!! **

**Porque en el cap anterior faltaban partes (si se dieron cuenta) por que tuve un problemilla con el Word que me borro algunas palabras por que no las separe al poner un punto en medio.**

**Les juro que ahora tendré mas cuidado con eso…y si me perdonan mejor para mí porque cuando me di cuenta del error me dio mucha rabia (conmigo misma xD)**

**Blablabla-inner**

_Blablalbla-_pensamiento

-blalbalbla-dialogo

__________ cambio de escena

**Bueno**** les dejo para que lean…by haruchikari**

* * *

**..::mansión para cuatro::..**

-

Chapter 3: happy birthday parte I

Se removió por enésima vez en la mullida cama que le entregaba una eternidad del más profundo sueño, pero no todo era felicidad en morfeolandia ya que alguien se disponía para sacarla de aquel hermoso lugar.

-Sakura-chan-musito el rubio al oído de la pelirrosa-despiertaaa-dijo este casi como un cántico. La chica giro su rostro adormilado hacia el kitsune el cual la observaba de manera tierna y fraternal-¿q…que pasa naruto-kun?-cuestiono la chica semiconsciente ya que no tenia el mas mero animo de levantarse.

-a que no sabes que día es hoy-pregunto el rubio juguetonamente.

-pues…-la chica miró su celular -lunes, y eso que tiene que ver??

-Sakura-chan ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!!-dijo el rubio totalmente emocionado. La chica se sentó en la cama ahora mas despierta-es verdad, lo había olvidado-dijo estirándose y bostezando.

-jeje… Sakura-chan feliz cumpleaños!!-grito aun mas emocionado dándole un abrazo a la chica

-arigatou naru-kun-dijo la chica correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-mira mira-dijo el rubio sacando una cajita que tenia en su bolsillo-te traje un obsequio.

-no debiste molestarte-dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada.

-no hables tonterías, toma ojala te guste-dijo el chico entregándole la caja envuelta en una cinta rosa. Cuidadosamente la chica se dispuso a abrirla, cuando lo hizo…

-es… es un collar-dio un gritillo de emoción la pelirrosa ya que era sencillamente hermoso de contextura fina y delicada de un color plata y una medallita con un grabado en el centro que decía _Sakura._

-KYAAAA!!Gracias naruto-kun es el mejor regalo que me hallan hecho-grito la pelirrosa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del kitsune el cual la giro en los aires.

-sabia que te gustaría-sonrío el chico de oreja a oreja.

-se lo iré a mostrar a kakashi sensei-dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Corrieron por la escalera al comedor donde se encontrarían tomando el desayuno. Kakashi bebía café leyendo su icha-icha mientras que el vengador lo imitaba pero, claro, sin leer el libro.

-kakashi sensei mire lo que me regalo narubaka –dijo Sakura infantilmente

-vaya…es hermoso-se limito a decir el hombre mientras que el vengador veía toda la escena indiferente como es de costumbre.

-y a que se debe el regalo-dijo el sensei retomando su lectura.

_Touche__, eso quería decir una cosa…no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños… _y no es que fuera una niñata y que se enojara por no hacerle una fiesta o algún obsequio era solo el hecho de que no lo habían recordado y definitivamente le había dolido y bastante.

-nada, solo mi cumpleaños-dijo apenada y hasta tímida, casi como hinata

-oh -dijo el sensei pero aun leyendo su icha-icha-pues entonces feliz cumpleaños Sakura-dijo tan simple y carente de emoción como pudo.

Doble touche, se sintió casi podrida e insignificante para los allí presentes, además sasuke solo se limito a observar ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra ni un"hmp"

La ojijade iba a retirarse pero el rubio la detuvo.

-espera Sakura-chan no te pondrás mi obsequio??

-ah, si claro iba a hacerlo-dijo la chica aun apenada y con una falsa sonrisa

El rubio le quito el collar, Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio haría recogió su cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros en una coleta, el kitsune abrochó el collar y le dio un giro a la chica

-Sakura-chan te ves hermosa-dijo el uzumaki orgulloso por el regalo que había hecho y además había dado en el blanco ya que a su amiga le había encantado

El uchiha, como siempre se limito a observar le escena sin emitir palabra alguna, aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía y un poderoso sentimiento se apoderaba de el,

Okey admitía que el plan estuviese saliendo a la perfección pero naruto no tenia porque hacer lo que hizo, no estaba dentro del plan, le había puesto el collar caballerosamente y la había hecho girar como si fuera su príncipe azul o alguna cursilería por el estilo, suspiro cansinamente…además la idea de no tomar en cuenta a Sakura e ignorar el hecho de que fuese su cumpleaños no le resultaba del todo agradable ya que la estaba viendo sufrir y eso le dolía aun mas.

Sakura se fue a su cuarto cabizbaja, entre los chicos se formo un pleno silencio hasta que se escucho la puerta de la chica cerrarse algo estrepitoso, pero eso les aseguraba que ella no escucharía su dialogo. Instantáneamente comenzaron a hablar…

-el plan sale a la perfección, espero no lo arruines naruto-hablo serio su sensei.

-dattebayo, que no ven a Sakura le hacen un daño enorme –dijo el rubio alterado

-que si no lo vemos dobe??-dijo el pelinegro

-esta claro que el autoestima lo tiene por el suelo-dijo hatake-bueno este plan consta de tres partes

1- ignorar por completo su cumpleaños

2- la distracción que la realizara ino

3-que alguien la lleve a su fiesta de cumpleaños

-aunque tenemos un inconveniente-dijo el piligris

- y cual es el inconveniente- inquirió el vengador.

-que no tenemos quien la lleve a la fiesta-pero en ese momento hatake y el uzumaki compartieron una idea, como si se hubiera prendido una ampolleta sobre ambos y al instante observaron al uchiha con cara algo maliciosa. El uchiha los miro interrogante para luego caer en cuenta del porque de las miradas.

-ah no…no están pensando que yo-dijo algo incomodo por las miradas aun mas maliciosas de los chicos

-de esa forma queda perfecto, Sakura jamás se negaría a que tu la llevases-dijo hatake con su único ojo visible mas abierto que de costumbre

-sisisi Sakura-chan no se va a negar, por favor acepta sasuke ¿siiii?-dijo suplicante el rubio ante la dudosa mirada del pelinegro como si estuviera analizando la situación

-y yo que gano con eso-dijo serio el pelinegro a lo que los chicos se miraron, es verdad, era sasuke uchiha no iba a hacer algún acto benéfico hacia otro ser que no fuera a el mismo, así que tenían que pensar una cosa para compensarle un acto o dicho de otra forma "pagarle" para que llevara a Sakura a su fiesta sorpresa, pero que podía ser ,dinero ya tenia suficiente por lo heredado de su clan, algún obsequio ,para que si el pelinegro los odiaba, debía ser algo que realmente le pusiera feliz y agradecido aunque suene imposible.

-lo tengo –musito el rubio-que te de una cita con Sakura-chan-dijo dándole miradas livinidosas.

-y para que querría yo una cita con Sakura-dijo algo molesto el moreno

-dobe, ¡te guste Sakura!

-claro que no!!

-que si

-que no usuratonkachi

-¡teme!

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-ya vasta!!-dijo el peligris haciendo chocar sus cabezas a lo que los chicos se sobaron y se dieron miradas de odio-sasuke te tengo una propuesta, si vas con Sakura no comeremos ramen por lo menos por 2 meses.

-pero que!!-grito alterado el rubio

-que sean 3 –dijo el pelinegro mas interesado.

-okey- rió con satisfacción el sensei, habían conseguido lo imposible.

-bueno este es el plan- dijo el sensei acercando todos sus cabezas para poder hablar en secreto ya que el plan no debía tener ni un solo fallo.

* * *

Suspiro cansinamente por enésima vez, no entendía por que su amiga estaba tan alegre y ella todo lo contrario.

Ino la había llevado al centro comercial sin ningún pretexto y ni siquiera se había acordado de su cumpleaños, que acaso ese era el día de _"todos se olvidan del cumpleaños de Sakura"_ si tanto la odiaban por que no se lo decían en la cara.

Iba a seguir pensando en su ideología de que la odiaban cuando escucho una voz peculiar que conocía a la perfección.

-KYAA!!Ropa en liquidación, corre-dijo la rubia jalando a su amiga de la mano para que esta también corriese, pero no lo hizo.

La rubia al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga la observo interrogante

-¿que sucede frentona?

-nada, es solo que no tengo ganas de hacer compras hoy-dijo la pelirrosa apenada

-pero mira a tu derecha-dijo a lo que la pelirrosa volteo el rostro para ver al lugar señalado por la chica-a que no es el paraíso-dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos viendo las ropas de distintos diseños y colores.

-ya que…-dijo la pelirrosa aburrida-yo te espero afuera-dijo la ojijade sentándose en una banca que estaba afuera del local.

-okey, pero después no me estés pidiendo la ropa prestada ¿eh?-dijo su amiga entrando casi corriendo al dichoso local.

* * *

Miró su entorno algo confundido, Sakura hace aproximadamente 1 hora había salido de la mansión a juntarse con Ino y en todo ese transcurso de tiempo los chicos ya tenían listo absolutamente todos los preparativos de la fiesta, comenzando por los globos las mesas repletas de alimentos que a chouji lo volvían loco, música bailable, cerveza y todo lo que uno se puede imaginar de una fiesta adolescente. Miró su celular el cual marcaba las 1:00 PM, suspiro cansinamente, dentro de 5 horas más debía pasar por Sakura, iba a seguir en su ensimismamiento cuando naruto le habló.

-hey! Teme ayúdame con esto quieres-dijo pasándole unos cuantos globos para que los colgara. Sasuke lo observo con el seño fruncido-yo preste la mansión, así que ayúdate solo teme. El rubio lo observo con los ojos achinados

-sasuke eres un dobe, lo sabias?

-hmp-dijo el moreno para luego dar media vuelta e irse a su cuarto ya que los demás hacían mucho ruido y ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Pero cuando giro en la esquina del pasillo choco con un cuerpo y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo

-pero que mierd-no pudo continuar ya que cuando abría los ojos se encontró con una pelirroja que lo observaba irradiada de felicidad al momento que se tiraba a los brazos del chico.

-Sasuke –kun!!-grito ya en los brazos del chico el cual intentaba quitársela de encima sin resultado.

-karin que…haces aquí?-dijo el moreno algo anonadado por la sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo ambos se ponían de pie.

-yo solo te vine a visitar ya que me dieron vacaciones en akatsuki-dijo lo mas tímida y como una niña pequeña aunque su personalidad era totalmente lo contrario. Sasuke la conocía perfectamente y sabia que cuando quería seducirlo se ponía coqueta y ponía voces infantiles, pero realmente odiaba cuando hacia eso, no le venia.

-¿Vacaciones?-de cuando en akatsuki daban vacaciones?

-bueno, yo y juugo nos unimos para batallar frente a nuestro enemigos, pero en una batalla juugo…juugo

-juugo que!-dijo al borde de la paciencia el uchiha

-juugo murió-dijo con un semblante de tristeza

-que…-dijo en un hilo de voz el uchiha, esa noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría, por que aunque no pareciese juugo le caía bien aunque le era indiferente.

-bueno, ya que no tenia pareja me dieron vacaciones para encontrarme otra-dijo karin

-y suigetsu-dijo el uchiha volviendo a su indiferencia

-él esta bien, aunque se desunió de akatsuki siguió su propio rumbo en busca de la espada de no se quien-dijo la chica con el seño fruncido

El uchiha rió de medio lado, ese suigetsu siempre buscando espadas de otras personas algún día iría a visitarlo para ver cuantas espadas había capturado

-¿em este sasuke-kun que habitación me darás?, solo te molestare una semana jeje

-¿he?-dijo el moreno, que acaso quería quedarse y una semana, eso ya era mas que el colmo. Pero no podía hacer nada, la chica no le dejaría en paz si no aceptaba.

-hmp, como quieras-dijo a lo que la chica se tiro emocionada a sus brazos

-pero con unas condiciones- la chica lo soltó de golpe y le puso atención-nada de escándalo y no molestes a mi equipo ¿queda claro?

-si como digas sasuke-kun

-al primer escándalo no tendré compasión en sacarte de aquí y no olvides que es una semana ya que nosotros no estamos de vacaciones-dijo lo mas frío y autoritario que pudo- ah! y por último, ahora se realizara un cumpleaños de alguien y no quiero que los molestes

-okey sasuke-kun-dijo esta para luego seguir al pelinegro que se alejaba a mostrarle su cuarto.

* * *

Estaba cansada y hastiada al punto de reventar… ino la llevo por todo el centro comercial sin razón aparente, era completamente extraño ya que no había comprado mucha ropa cuando siempre se compraba una cantidad descomunal de ropa, ya eran las seis de la tarde y estaba vuelta se habia ido a comprar una malteada, iban caminando a otro local cuando a ino le sonó el celular y diciéndole a la pelirrosa que era sai para alejarse un poco de ella con el fin de que no escuchase .

-¿ya llegaste?

**Si, estoy afuera del centro comercial **

-okey, Sakura saldrá por la entrada principal es la que tenemos mas cerca.

**allí estare**

Y sin decir más colgó al muchacho

-y que te dijo-dijo la pelirrosa con desgana

-viene por mi…este… ¿Sakura puedes irte sola? la mamá de Sai esta enferma y debemos llegar luego al hospital-mintió.

-si ve rápido-dijo aun más triste la chica- bueno adiós-dijo la chica rubia para luego retirarse con el paso acelerado.

Bueno, ahora el día no podía ser peor para la pelirrosa

**Shannaro, todos nos han olvidado**-dijo inner con cascaditas en los ojos

_Si tienes razón, hasta la cerda nos ha olvidado_

Camino fuera del centro comercial sin rumbo y se sentó en la vereda de la calle, observo el cielo que comenzaba a tener nubes negruzcas y comenzaban a pasar el aire frío por sus brazos descubiertos, se los froto para entrar en calor, pero al parecer el tiempo la odiaba ya que comenzaba a hacer mas frío. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida aunque el peor día de su vida fue a los doce años con la partida de sasuke, bueno entonces ese era el segundo peor día de su vida. Estaba en eso cuando sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y como el calor la invadía

-tenias frío ¿no? –dijo una voz detrás de ella, la chica giro su rostro para encontrarse con unos pozos negros, jades y negros se encontraron

**KYA! Sasuke-kun nos puso su chaqueta para darnos frió-**inner se desmaya

-sasuke-kun que haces…aquí-dijo la chica anonadada y sonrojada por el acto del chico

-venia del centro comercial-dijo indiferente ahora sin mirar a la chica a los ojos-vamos a casa, no pensaras quedarte todo el día ahí

-ah! Este yo...bueno.

En el transcurso del camino ambos se mantuvieron en pleno silencio de vez en cuando Sakura le daba miradas pero cuando el chico la miraba ambos rápidamente miraban a otro lado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo hasta que sasuke rompió el silencio

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo serio el pelinegro

-nada…-agacho la mirada-bueno si me sucede algo, solo creo que todos me odian-dijo apenada y sonrojada.

El chico la observo interrogante-¿por que habrían de odiarte?

-pues ninguno se acordó de mi cumpleaños

-Naruto si

La pelirrosa lo observó-bueno naruto-kun si pero los demás no, ni siquiera ino cerda –ahora sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y la garganta a flaquear, el uchiha se preocupó

-y si me odian deberían decírmelos en la cara-dijo ahora sin poder detener las lagrimas.

El uchiha la observo para luego mirar al frente solo faltaba media cuadra para llegar a la mansión (mitad de un calle xd) podría aguantarse

-hasta tu me odias sasuke, si eres tan valiente pues dímelo a la cara

¿Que? Había oído bien, el jamás la odiaría bajo ningún pretexto, no pudo aguantar mas y se paro enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso

-Sakura no me hagas cometer una locura-dijo acercándose peligrosamente y acorralándola a una pared, la pelirrosa al instante detuvo las lágrimas y observó al chico que le invadía su área vital.

-a…a que te refier-no pudo continuar ya que sintió como unos calidos labios se apoderaban del los suyos en un beso posesivo pero que luego correspondió con adicción

Se separaron lentamente.

-Sakura, jamás digas que te odio te queda claro-la chica asintió casi mecánicamente aun sorprendida

**KYAAAA!!**-dijo inner para luego desmayarse

_Sasuke-kun me beso…me beso_

Se separo de la chica ya que esta seguía en estado de shock y no podía moverse

-no te quiero ver sufrir, y si quieres saber la verdad nadie te odia, te prepararon una fiesta sorpresa en la mansión

_Eso es mucha __información, procesando …procesando_

_Sasuke-kun nos beso_

_Tenemos una fiesta sorpresa _

**KUSOO, ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE NUESTRA VIDA KYAA!!-**dijo inner resucitada

-¡¿QUEE?!-escupió la pelirrosa, ya que era lo único se le vino a la mente

-hmp, ya vamos-dijo el uchiha tomando su muñeca y casi arrastrarla a la mansión

_No entendía mucho ya que apenas lo procesaba pero lo que si estaba claro es que luego tendría que hablar con ese uchiha._

* * *

- Todos abajo ahí vienen-dijo tenten viendo por la cortina-ino la luz –señalo a lo que esta las apago por completo, luego se escucho como se habría la puerta a lo que todos saltaron y prendieron las luces.

_**Feliz cumpl**__**eaños Sakura-chan**_

* * *

**xD …**

**Jeje**** ahí esta el cap…HOMG el primer beso –estrellitas en los ojos-**

**Bueno**** espero que les haya gustado y bueno les adelanto que el próximo capi se llama happy birthday parte II y en ese esta la parte escrita en el sumary xd **

**Okey**** les dejo ^w^**

**Sayo…**


	4. happy birthday parte II

**Hola de nuevo, como han estado ??, yo mas o menos porque como que me estoy resfriando, y es lo mas horrible resfriarse en el verano por que el calor sofoca y es irritante ¬¬.bueno no las aburro mas para que lean xD …**

**Blablabla-inner**

_Blablalbla-_pensamiento

-blalbalbla-dialogo

__________ cambio de escena

**Bueno**** les dejo para que lean…by haruchikari**

**______________________________________________________________________  
**

**..::mansión para cuatro::..**

-

-

-

Chapter 4: happy birthday parte II

Por primera vez en el día se sentía feliz, y quien no, cuando tus mejoras amigos te preparan una fiesta sorpresa solo para ti quien en este mundo no podría sentirse feliz.

Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y todos bailaban al compás de la música

Sai bailaba con ino ya que son novios, shikamaru con temari también, tenten y neji bailaban mientras se besaban apasionadamente, hinata bailaba con kiba aunque no fueran novios pero tenían una gran amistad por que de pequeños fueron compañeros de equipo, y Sakura bailaba con naruto. Lee ponia la música y chouji comía todo a su paso pero alguien faltaba, la pelirrosa busco con la mirada al pelinegro pero no lo encontró

El rubio notó que la pelirrosa estaba algo distraída…

-Sakura-Chan ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el rubio sin parar bailar

-nada- le sonrío al rubio-oye ¿Dónde esta sasuke?

-está en su cuarto ¡ese teme! Se llevo unas botellas de sake a la habitación.-

-¿porque?-pregunto la ojijade preocupada

-ni idea, pero a estado bastante raro en la fiesta

-¿raro?- preguntó la chica incrédula

-si, no se estaba como nervioso-dijo rubio pensativo

-ya veo-dijo la chica sonriéndole al rubio para seguir bailando

* * *

¿Desde cuando tenia dos armarios?, no esperen ahora es uno, no no ahora dos ¡que rayos!

El pelinegro se encontraba en su cuarto tendido sobre su cama con una botella de sake en la mano y otras dos vacías en el suelo, intentó ponerse de pie pero cuando estaba a punto de pararse calló en la cama, la cabeza le dolía y no estaba seguro si estaba consiente o no.

De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse tras si, jadeante observo al recién llegado pero su cuarto estaba bastante oscuro así que no pudo distinguir quien era.

-¿quien es?-pregunto el chico tratando de sonar coherente ya que sabia que el alcohol siempre le hacia hablar idioteces.

-…-

-hmp, si no tienes nada que decir pues ve-pero fue interrumpido ya que unos impetuosos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Intento separase de ellos cuando la imagen de cierta pelirrosa cruzo por su mente.

_¿__Es…Sakura? _

Fue ahí cuando el beso fue correspondido por el uchiha

-sa-su-ke –kun-susurro la chica gimiendo de vez en cuando ya que el pelinegro le mordió el labio inferior.

-Sakura-dijo el chico en su oído, cuando la chica lo oyó se detuvo de inmediato para luego sonreír de medio lado.

-si, sasuke-kun soy yo, Sakura-dijo esta, a lo que el uchiha con un rápido movimiento la puso debajo de si y comenzaba a morder sus labios y besar impetuosamente su cuello.

* * *

Se miro por enésima vez en el espejo del baño, a quien quería engañar estaba preocupada por el uchiha y mucho, quizás cuantos litros de alcohol había ingerido y ahora podría estar intoxicado o algo por el estilo

**Shannaro! Ve a su cuarto de una vez y trae de vuelta al aguafiestas ese!!!**

_No creo que quiera volver, pero iré a verificar si no se ha intoxicado_

Salio del baño y se dirigió a el cuarto del uchiha que quedaba al final del corredor

Pero cada vez que se acercaba sentía como una cama se movía y personas susurrando

Por un momento pensó que neji y tenten estaban teniendo sus intimidades en el cuarto del uchiha-al momento se sonrojo por pensarlo-pero era imposible ya que el chico no dejaba que nadie entrara a su cuarto además todos los cuartos estaban muy cerca así que neji y tenten podían estar ocupando cualquier cuarto.

Despreocupada por su pensamiento fue directo al cuarto del uchiha que estaba la puerta entreabierta y con la luz apagada a si que la encendió y entró, pero al hacerlo su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con la escena, sasuke y una chica de cabellos rojos estaban besándose y a punto de pasar a segundo grado.

La ojijade sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago y como sus ojos se humedecían

En tanto sasuke y karin estaban detenidos y sorprendidos uno más que otro.

-¡¿KARIN?!-gritó eufórico el azabache, esta solo se limito a observarlo y sorprendida

-yo…solo te venia a buscar para la fiesta pero…-hizo un ademán con su mano mirando el suelo la pelirrosa-mejor me voy-y diciendo esto se fue rumbo a su cuarto

-que mierda hiciste karin!!-le grito el pelinegro

-este…nada…pero sasuke-kun yo te amo, porque no lo entiendes-dijo la pelirroja como ultimo recurso.

-vete

-pero sasuke-kun

-VETEE!!- la chica se fue cabizbaja a su cuarto.

* * *

No entendía como pudo llegar a ser tan estúpida de pensar que el uchiha se había enamorado de ella, no entendía con que cara le pudo besar para luego estar acostándose con una zorra que quien sabe de donde salio.

Se seco las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y apretó mas el agarre de su almohada contra su pecho. Sabia que el uchiha no le pertenecía pero le quería y mucho de hecho lo amaba, y ahora le había roto el corazón en mil partes que quizá nunca se volverían a juntar.

Luego de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un desesperado naruto

-que te hizo el maldito teme!!-grito furioso el rubio mientras corría a abrazar a la pelirrosa.

-n…nada-dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar en los brazos del uzumaki

-como que nada, mírate-dijo el rubio sacándole las lagrimas con la mano

La pelirrosa iba a hablar pero otro portazo se escucho y ambos levantaron la mirada.

-Sakura te juro que yo-el pelinegro no pudo continuar ya que la chica lo detuvo

-no tienes nada que explicarme-dijo la ojijade con firmeza-es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que se te venga la gana

-pero es que tu no entiendes, Sakura-dijo el pelinegro a lo que la chica le entregó una amarga sonrisa

-entiendo perfectamente, tienes una chica y que el beso que me diste hace unas horas fue solo una farsa.

El uzumaki turnaba la mirada hacia ambos con cara de asombro para finalmente mirar al uchiha con odio y rencor

-¿sasuke eso es cierto?-dijo el rubio-nadie le hace eso a Sakura y queda vivo

-dobe, solo déjenme explicarles

-ya te dijo Sakura que no hay nada que explicar-dijo el uzumaki serio como nunca, y es que si de Sakura se trataba no había quien le sacara de su lado sobre protector, además

era como su hermana.-y ahora vete teme

-pero

-vete si no quieres que te patee el trasero-y diciendo eso apretó mas el agarre de la chica como demostrándole al uchiha de que no estaba sola.

-esta bien-dijo mirando a Sakura por ultima vez la cual escondía su rostro en el pecho de naruto.

* * *

Paso por entre los chicos que bailaban felizmente y que lo miraban con cara de horror

Claro, a cualquiera que estuviese bien pasado a alcohol y varias veces a punto de dar con el suelo le mirarían con cara de horror.

Sin importarle las miradas, sacó una botella de sake y salio de la mansión rumbo quien sabe donde. Camino lo mas lejos que pudo por la oscura noche de luna llena totalmente ebrio llegando a una especie de bosque que cualquier persona con el criterio formado y en estado sobrio no entraría.

Se sentó en el respaldo de un tronco de árbol para luego abrir su botella de sake y beberla hasta la mitad, sintió un ardor en su garganta, horrible, pero le gustaba sentirlo como paga de lo estúpido que había sido. De repente sintió como unas ramas se movían de un arbusto y trato de poner sus sentidos alertas cosa que no logro mucho, miro el lugar con recelo para luego ver que de ahí saltaba una pequeña ardilla con una nuez en sus manos y se quedaba como hipnotizada viendo al uchiha.

-que me vez- dijo el chico altaneramente y tratando de hechar a la ardilla con la mano, cosa que no logró.

-ya veo, te gusto-río el uchiha a lo que la pequeña ardilla se acerco aun mas

-pues nuestra relación no va a poder ser ya que soy humano y tu ardilla, pero no estés triste-dijo el uchiha bebiendo más sake.

-además tengo problemas, tu sabes, de eso que llaman amor-dijo el uchiha mirando las estrellas a lo que la ardilla ladeo la cabeza.

-porque las cosas se complican justo cuando todo empezaba bien, ahora quizás no me quiera ver ni en pintura-la ardilla corriendo se posó en el hombro del uchiha

-estas acelerada pequeñina, pero no insistas estoy, enamorado, lo siento. Trato de incorporarse lentamente pero como los reflejos le fallaban (aun así siendo Ninja) cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y en efecto de eso algo sonó como quebrándose, se había roto el tobillo

-AHHAHAHAHA!!-(no hace falta decir quien grito)

* * *

Le había dicho a naruto que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y que se fuera a divertir a la fiesta, el chico la observo preocupado y luego de una larga charla el chico se fue, y ahora estaba sola en las afueras de la mansión pensando y reflexionando lo anterior sucedido. Se paso un buen rato así que no se dio ni cuenta cuando se encontraba al interior de un tenebroso y muy oscuro bosque, estaba a punto de regresar a la mansión cuando escucho un estruendoso grito…

-AHAHAHAH!!-puso sus sentidos en alerta y un momento pensó en correr a la mansión y avisar a los chicos, pero después desistió ya que alguien podría estar en peligro y ella era una medic-nin, podía sola. Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas hasta que lo vio. Sasuke estaba tendido en el suelo diciendo mil maldiciones y con el tobillo tomado con las manos. Corrió de inmediato a su encuentro y le comenzó a revisar lo que rápidamente supo que era una fisión al tobillo, aplico con sus manos la cantidad necesaria del chacra para constituir y regenerar las células rotas y lo logro sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¿que te paso?-pregunto la chica no pudiendo evitar sonar preocupada

-ni idea-dijo el chico con la mirada perdida, pero sonriendo como un idiota

-que acaso te drogaste-pregunto la chica aun mas preocupada

-no como crees, solo tome algo de sake

-¿algo?, debiste tomar mucho para quedar en ese estado

-como digas- en ese momento la ardilla apareció y se poso en el hombro de Sakura.

-OH. Lindo pequeñín que te perdiste de tu árbol?- dijo Sakura acariciando a la ardilla.

-mi novia-dijo sasuke quitándole a la ardilla de las manos-preciosa, jamás te abandonare aunque seamos de distintas razas-Sakura rodó los ojos, de verdad el alcohol era increíble como para dejar al uchiha en ese estado

-tenemos que hacer los preparativos para nuestra Voda-la pelirrosa estaba a punto de estallar de la risa si no fuera por que estaba resentida con el uchiha.

La chica le quito a la ardilla de las manos para observarla bien-sasuke lamento arruinar tus planes pero es macho

-¿quee? es una ardilla gay!!-dijo el chico exasperado.

-sasuke, mejor vamos a casa-dijo dejando a la ardilla en el suelo a lo que es esta se refugio en un árbol que era su hogar.

- a mi cuarto, debemos hacer pequeños uchihas no querida??-dijo el uchiha como si nada

Sakura lo miro con cara de ¿waths? pero luego siguió caminado con el uchiha a cuestas ya que no podía mantenerse en pie por si solo.

-yo creo que no es necesario-dijo la pelirrosa quitándole la botella de sake a lo que es el uchiha no opuso resistencia

-porque lo dices

-pues ya deben estar listos, no crees sasuke??-pregunto con algo de acides en sus palabras.

-haa-el chico pareció entender-pues no me acosté con ella

-pero yo vi todo lo contrario

-es por que tu ves lo que quieres ver pero no sabes la verdad-dijo el uchiha acercándose al rostro de la ojijade y esta sintió su fuerte aroma a alcohol.

-pues, cual es la verdad??-dijo la pelirrosa, a fin de cuentas los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad no??

-bueno, veras que cuando te besé-la pelirrosa se sonrojo-después no podía dejar de pensar en eso, solo quería hacerlo de nuevo pero a la vez estaba muuuy confundido-la pelirrosa estaba mas que sonrojada, era un tomate con patas!!

-entonces tome unas cuantas botellas de sake y me las lleve al cuarto-dijo para que luego de su boca dejar escapar un hipo.-me las estaba tomando cuando alguien entro a mi cuarto y me beso como si nada-dijo el uchiha encogiéndose de hombros-pues como lo primero que pensé es que eras tu entones yo dije Sakura y ella dijo que si eras tu entonces después de eso llegaste tu real y todo fue muy confuso !hip! y karin estaba arriba mio!hip! eso fue lo que paso.

-grandioso-río la pelirosa amargamente-con esa escusa sueles engañar a las chicas, si como dicen los hombres, las mujeres son las culpables

-pero si es verdad-dijo el uchiha incrédulo

-si lo repites te dejare de te dejare tirado aquí mismo-dijo la kunoichi con una venita en la cien

-okey, okey, pero tu no conoces a karin

**Shannaro!!****Entonces el no es el culpable, KYAA!! Y pensó que éramos nosotras**

_No lo se, aun le tengo que sacarle mas información_

**Sii ****pregúntale cosas estúpidas, solo para saber si dice la verdad**

**-**este…sasuke-kun??

-mmm?-dijo el chico en un ronroneo, cosa que hizo erizar a la pelirrosa

-te sacas lo mocos??-vaya, eso si que era el borde de la estupidez.

El chico pareció pensarlo por varios segundos

-no, pero cuando tenia ocho lo hacia, era genial-dijo riendo

**Jaque**** mate!!**

-ya veo…oye y te gusta el chocolate??

-solo el amargo

**Será por es que es don amargado uchiha nee??**

**-**te gusto yo??-toche.

-no me gustas, te amo-dijo el uchiha para luego mirar a la chica penetrantemente a lo que es esta se sonrojo y sintió una leve electricidad para luego cortar el contacto visual

_Será__ verdad?...no lo creo, esta ebrio_

_-_jajajja ya veo-dijo algo nerviosa, bueno ahora era el momento exacto para lo que tenía pensado decir además esa pregunta la tenia inquieta, pero ahora era la oportunidad de saber la respuesta-¿sasuke-kun cual es tu sueño frustrado?-el chico la observo jadeante ante los efectos del alcohol-que me abraces, a mi-dijo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo o al menos eso es lo que pensó Sakura al verlo caer de su agarre.

-sasuke-kun despierta-dijo la chica mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros

-estoy despierto-dijo el chico mientras abría los ojos y se ponia de pie

-okey, ya vamos-pero el uchiha no se movió del lugar.

-va-mos-dijo colérica

-no

-porque??

-no quiero-dijo como si fuera un chico rebelde que no le hacia caso a su mamá

-bueno, entonces hagamos un trato-el uchiha la miró enarcando una ceja

-si cumplo tu sueño frustrado, iras conmigo a la mansión okey??

-okey-dijo el moreno con su típica sonrisa arrogante

La chica lo observo dudosa, al lo que el moreno se encogió de hombros

-soy todo tuyo-agregó

-ash! cállate o sino no lo haré y no me preocupo mas por ti-el chico hizo como si cerraba su boca con la mano.

-este…aquí voy-dijo la chica dándose ánimos

_No puede ser tan malo, es solo un abrazo_

**Vamos shannaro!! Tu puedes hazlo ya!!!**

Rápidamente se encamino a el con los ojos cerrados y le dio un tierno abrazo que luego fue correspondido por el uchiha

-no sabes cuanto por tiempo deseé hacer esto-dijo al oído de la pelirrosa

-desde hace cuanto??-pregunto intrigada pero sin soltarse del agarre del chico

Mmm?? Más o menos desde que tenía doce años

* * *

**Cuarto capi ^^**

**Bueno ojala que haya sido de su agrado **

**Y lo que tengan que decirme (acotaciones, algo mal escrito etc.) me los ponen en reviews…**

**Suerte en todo y que tengan unas lindas vacaciones **

**Sayo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blablabla-inner**

_Blablalbla-_pensamiento

-blalbalbla-dialogo

_ cambio de escena

**Bueno**** les dejo para que lean…by haruchikari**

** ..::mansión para cuatro::..**

Chapter 5: nueva misión y sueños raros

Los acontecimientos no dejaban de sorprenderla, si bien las cosas no habían estado del todo bien se fueron arreglando; después del "incidente" con karin, está por sus propios medios decidió irse de la mansión y no alcanzó a durar ni dos días. Sasuke no se había acercado ni hablado con la pelirrosa y se había mantenido más distante, si eso es posible. Pero eso en parte pagaba los platos rotos. Sakura y naruto estaban mas unidos que nunca; peleaban, se reían, jugaban, veían tv juntos etc., parecían hermanos mellizos,

Y kakashi estaba igual de impuntual, pervertido, misterioso, pacifico y rarito amante de icha-icha que siempre.

Los días en la mansión uchiha parecían tan normales y rutinarios que se volvían hasta aburridos, era todos los días lo mismo; levantarse, naruto y sasuke entrenaban con kakashi, mientras que Sakura estaba en el hospital, después a medio día Sakura llegaba, descansaba un rato y luego se iba a entrenar con kakashi mientras que los chicos se quedaban en la mansión haciendo quien sabe que, luego Sakura llegaba y hacia la cena, cenaban, veían tele juntos y luego se iban a dormir. Era tan aburrido como suena, aunque de vez en cuando tenían misión y eso en parte ayudaba para sacarlos de lo cotidiano…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Sakura, dos largas y aburridas semanas, pero un día…

La pelirrosa se encontraba acostada sobre su cama de agua escuchando música con su reproductor de mp3 cuando le pareció oír un tenue sonido, al escucharlo se quito los auriculares y puso mas atención, inconfundiblemente era naruto con sasuke y pudo escuchar oraciones sueltas que decía su rubio amigo tales como "_teme, te di duro" _o "_jamás te podrás comparar con mi poder" _yuna que indudablemente era de sasuke fue "_sabes que te deje ganar porque das pena dobe"_. La pelirrosa corrió para ganarse junto a la puerta y ver para el pasillo, sasuke y naruto salían de una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, era completamente curioso ya que, según sasuke, todas las demás habitaciones estaban completamente desocupadas, cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos la pelirrosa se aventuro a observar que diablos era lo que había en esa extraña habitación, que por cierto estaba abierta la puerta ya que los chicos la habían olvidado cerrarla. Sigilosamente Sakura se metió en la oscura habitación para luego encender la luz y encontrarse con lejos lo mas extraño que había visto en su vida, esa habitación estaba repleta de lámparas, de todos colores, diseños, modelos, antiguas modernas, con rueditas etc, etc…contarlas era imposible aunque redondeando se podría decir que habían unas cien o mas. De pronto algo llamo la atención de la kunoichi y era una enorme lámpara con mas o menos la estatura de un humano adulto, al costado de la lámpara había una liga con la cual se enciende. Fue entonces cuando a Sakura le vinieron unas ganas enormes de jalarla, fue como que dicha liga tuviese vida y la llamara a gritos para jalarla, la pelirrosa miro a ambos lados y corrió junto con la liga, la tomo entre sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de jalarla…

-detente-dijo una voz nerviosa detrás de ella que la dejó helada

-y…yo…este-dijo nerviosa la kunoichi mientras encaraba al pelinegro

-no debes jalar esa cuerda-musitó el pelinegro evitando el contacto visual ya que al parecer estaba sonrojado.

-lo siento sasuke-kun yo solo tuve curiosidad-dijo la chica mientras juntaba sus brazos tras la espalda, con la cabeza gacha

-esa lámpara está averiada, pudiste haberte electrocutado-mintió el pelinegro

-ya veo-dijo la pelirrosa retirándose de la habitación, pero cuando pasó por el lado del pelinegro, esté la detuvo

-itachi era fanático por las lámparas, por eso tenia una colección de ellas-agregó el chico dejando a una Sakura sorprendida.

-nunca lo imagine de itachi-dijo Sakura a lo que el pelinegro arrisco los hombros-si lo conocieras?-Sakura sonrío

-veo que me falta mucho por conocer de los uchihas-agregó la chica para luego retirarse dejando a un aliviado sasuke.

-ya?

-si, ya puedes salir de ahí-dijo sasuke para que de un armario saliera un acongojado rubio

-para la otra recuerda vaciar el armario-dijo naruto mientras se sobaba incesantemente la espalda.

-lo importante es que no nos descubrió-agregó el pelinegro tomándole poca importancia al malestar de su amigo.

-vamos por la revancha? cuestionó el rubio entusiasmado

-hmp, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa arrogante mientras jalaba la liga de la lámpara.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el hospital curando a un enfermo cuando la secretaria la llamó

-señorita Sakura, la hokage la llama, dice que tiene una misión para usted y su equipo-anuncio la rubia y joven secretaria sin mirar a los ojos a la pelirrosa

-claro, en el descanso voy para allá

La secretaria miró con enfado a la pelirrosa, dejando todos sus papeles de lado

-la hokage dice que vayas ahora, parecía bastante enfadada y nerviosa así que me llevé la peor parte

-oh, esta bien voy enseguida-dijo la ojijade rápidamente mientras se ponía en marcha ya que al parecer la hokage estaba en sus días, y realmente compadecía a la pobre secretaria ya que conocía muy bien a la hokage y las cosas que era capaz de hacer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina alcanzaba a oír gritos y hojas volar y romperse y como shizune hablaba nerviosamente y la hokage le gritaba por cada vez que esta daba su opinión, de verdad la ojijade no tenia ni la mas remota gana de entrar ahí

Estaba a punto de retirarse sigilosamente cuando pasó a pisar un papel y todos los gritos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral mientras la puerta de la hokage se abría lenta y tenebrosamente dejando ver a una desarreglada y alocada shizune

-por fin llegas sa-ku-ra –dijo shizune con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras Sakura la veía con cara de pocos amigos-entra, entra no seas tímida – le decía mientras se retiraba y dejaba a la chica en la oficina a solas con la hokage.

Esta se encontraba dándole la espalda en su sillón con su peinado desarreglado y un aura negra rodeándola.

-por primera vez en mi puesto de hokage no se que hacer, Sakura

-en que le puedo ayudar tsunade-sama-ofreció la kunoichi

-un político Alemán y su hijo visitarán la aldea-comenzó a hablar la hokage-llegarán hoy por la noche-culmino ahora dándose la vuelta para mirar los ojos jades de Sakura

-y cual es el problema-dijo la chica ya que era estúpido que armaran un caos por eso.

La rubia sacó su botella de sake y bebió largamente-el problema es que hace poco rato me llama la policía alemana diciéndome que tuviera cuidado ya que se dice que el tipo es mafioso.

-ya veo-dijo la pelirrosa

-el problema es que no se que hacer-dijo la rubia bebiendo mas sake-aunque creo tener una solución y para ello necesito la colaboración de sasuke, naruto y kakashi y obviamente tu Sakura-dijo la rubia mientras le comenzaba a contar sobre la misión.

Caminaba rumbo a la mansión pensando la forma mas adecuada para contarles la nueva misión a los chicos, que de hecho no era del todo fácil, ya que era casi asegurado que sasuke se negaría al asunto.

Al llegar a la puerta de la mansión abrió lentamente la puerta de marfil que rechino por la antigüedad, para luego adentrarse a la mansión, por el reconocido sonido de la tv, supo que los chicos estaban en el living.

Cruzó los dedos y se mordió el labio inferior pidiéndole a kami que los chicos aceptaran la misión, de lo contrario no tendría cara para ver a la hokage

Los tres hombres estaban sentados en el mullido sillón viendo lo que parecía futbol americano. De vez en cuando naruto gritaba frente a la tv, retando a los jugadores, como si estos pudieran escucharlo.

Se encamino junto a los chicos, los cuales la ignoraron olímpicamente, carraspeó para tomar la atención de los ninjas, pero no dio resultado

-chicos-hablo normal Sakura

-después Sakura-chan , ahora vemos un partido muy importante-habló el rubio, entusiasmado en ver el juego.

A la kunoichi le hirvió la sangre por el comentario de su amigo, lo que les quería decir tenía 100% mas importancia que un partido de futbol americano

Enfurecida se posicionó frente a la tv, tapándole la vista a los chicos por completo

-Sakura, podrías moverte-habló indignado el pelinegro

-no me voy a mover hasta que me escuchen –habló con firmeza la pelirrosa, acto que congeló a los tres hombres presentes

-está bien, te escuchamos –habló calmadamente el peligris aunque por dentro solo quería ver el partido

-tenemos misión-dijo la kunoichi entre cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados-la hokage habló conmigo, es una misión bastante especial, nunca hemos realizado una de ese tipo

-al grano-gruño el uchiha al ver interrumpido su partido

La pelirrosa la fulmino con la mirada

-es una misión de espionaje, debemos imitar ser una millonaria familia y debemos residir a un alemán y su hijo que al parecer son mafiosos

-¡bromeas verdad?-dijo el uchiha con una de sus cejas alzadas

-me gustaría estar bromeando-río irónicamente la chica

Los tres hombres parecían pensar su posible respuesta

-y bien?-preguntó la chica ahora apagando la tv

-yo no haré eso-dijeron los tres al unísono

**|o| lo harán de todas formas shannaroo!**

_Claro que lo harán, y yo me encargaré de eso_

-chicos, es una misión y debemos cumplirla, además la hokage está destrozada, si la defraudo ya no me querrá verme ni en pintura

El peligris pareció meditarlo hasta que decidió hablar

-cuenta conmigo pequeña-dijo dándole una sonrisa paternal

Naruto en tanto también parecía ensimismado pensando

-si esto me ayudará a ser hokage, pues me apunto.

Y ahora todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al pelinegro

-sasuke-kun faltas tu solamente-dijo entregándole una mirada que decía"por favor di que si"

El uchiha gruño por lo bajo, mientras desviaba la mirada de su compañera de equipo

-me da igual-mascullo de brazos cruzados

**Kya! Sasuke-kun acepto, quiero ver su cara cuando le ****digamos que somos su…**

_No lo digas__! que no es del todo agradable para mí, que conste que lo hago por amor a la hokage_

-narubaka tu serás el mayordomo-la cara de naruto se deformo instantáneamente-y no quiero quejas

-kakashi sensei usted será el jardinero

-hai-asumió el sensei sin oponer resistencia

**Doble de tambores kya!**

-sasuke tu serás el esposo y yo tu esposa-anuncio la kunoichi con el corazón en u hilo por la posible respuesta del uchiha

-hmp-¿hmp? que significaba eso. Es decir dijo que si, o por kami debía ser un sueño o algo por el estilo

Todos quedaron mirando a sasuke con cara de "_no sabia que eras comediante"_

-por dios Ricky Martin es gay, Michael Jackson murió y sasuke acepta estar casado con Sakura, seguro que este año se acaba el mundo-se lamentó el rubio

-naruto deja de decir boberías, además ¿quines son todas las personas que dijiste recién?-dijo la chica con la ceja alzada, el rubio se arriscó de hombros

-no tengo idea, pero anoche soñé que encontraba en un mundo donde la gente era normal, digo sin poderes, y bueno supe que tenían un ídolo del pop que…-pero no pudo continuar ya que sasuke se le adelantó

-no quiero escuchar tu ridículo sueño de niña, dobe-masculló el pelinegro mientras le daba una mirada altanera

-por lo menos yo tengo sueños imaginativos no como tú, que debes tener sueños sucios con quien sabe quien- le dijo el rubio mirándolo desafiante

-por lo menos mis sueños son mas varoniles-dijo con orgullo el pelinegro

-jamás dije que fuera con chicas- masculló el rubio

-que sabes tu de mis sueños usuratonkashi-dijo el pelinegro

-un día te escuche hablando solo mientras dor-mi-as-dijo naruto con la sonrisa mas maquiavélica que podía existir

-de que estas hablando, dobe-dijo mientras Sakura alzaba una ceja y kakashi estaba entretenido escuchando la conversación que de un principio había sido ridícula de un momento a otro se tornó interesante

-y es de una personita que esta presente aquí-sonrió aun mas el rubio

**Kya!es lógico que soñó con nosotras quien mas podría ser, no creo que sea con…**

-kakashi sensei

Y el silencio fue sepulcral

**Nanyy! Como que con kakashi-sensei, de verdad que el ****mundo se va a acabar, por dios sasuke di que esto es mentira **

-lamento que llegaras a escuchar la última parte de mi sueño – sonrío el pelinegro para luego retirase dejando a todos algo intrigados, pero nada importante, así que siguieron hablando de la misión

Sasuke pov´s

Como naruto pudo escuchar de aquel ridículo sueño, lo tuve hace mas de un año y lo recuerda, ese dobe me las pagará- pensó sasuke sentado al borde de su cama- pero ese sueño-dijo mientras negaba fervientemente…

Flash Black

La venganza por fin había finalizado, sasuke supo toda la verdad sobre itachi y claramente lo perdonó por algo en lo cual itachi no tubo la culpa, hubo llanto, abrazos y palabras que salieron de la boca de sasuke, que de seguro hace mucho no las decía, tales como:_ te quiero hermano_ y hasta _perdóname todo esto lo hice por ti_ palabras que salieron de la boca de itachi. Sasuke volvió ese mismo día a la aldea ya que itachi lo convenció y le dijo que el también iría pero después de un largo tiempo ya que tenia algunas cuentas que saldar con algunos tipos.

al regresar sasuke se dio cuenta que la aldea no había cambiado mucho, de hecho diría que nada, las calles parecían intactas desde la ultima vez que las vio, las casas del mismo color y estructura que antes, los faroles de luz, el pavimento, las caras de los hokages también, aunque podía notar que una cara nueva se les unía, la de tsunade, camino y camino, hasta que encontró un lugar que igual estaba intacto con la misma brisa de aquella noche, las palabras por si solas vinieron a su mente, _llévame contigo…te amo mas que a nadie…no se lo que are si tu no estas …_y sus hirientes palabras tales como_ eres una molestia…_pero sin embargo en ese momento pudo expresar parte de sus sentimientos a la pelirrosa… _gracias_ …y luego un golpe certero en la cervical.

Recordó como delicadamente la dejo sobre la banca, la observó por un largo rato y luego se retiró con el seño fruncido y los puños apretados, no quería llorar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sonrío de medio lado al recordar todo eso, el pelinegro depositó la mirada en aquella banca vacía, pero cuando estaba en ello pudo detectar un chakra muy cerca del suyo que se acercaba con rapidez, volteo el rostro en busca de indicio de alguien, pero no vio nada, aunque sabia perfectamente donde estaba y quien era, es decir era sasuke uchiha uno de los mejores ninjas en todo Japón, además ese chakra lo conocía desde hace mucho

-quien anda ahí-habló con voz firme el pelinegro

-si sabes quien soy ¿ por qué preguntas?-habló una kunoichi de cabellos rosa la cual salía por entre los árboles caminado

-así que eres tu Sakura- se encamino hacia ella-tantos años sin verte, aunque no has cambiado en nada, eres la misma molestia de siempre-habló el uchiha menor con la sonrisa torcida haciendo que la chica se sintiera la peor de las basuras.

-por que viniste? –habló la chica con un nudo en la garganta, lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

-me vine a quedar a mi mansión, al fin y al cabo es de los uchihas-dijo para luego mirarla con frialdad

-en eso tienes razón, bueno entonces no hay nada mas que decir, adiós-hablo la pelirrosa cabizbaja con las lagrimas contorneando su rostro. Pero el chico la detuvo a medio caminar sujetando su antebrazo.

-Sakura-hablo casi en un ronroneo-te preguntaré esto solo una vez… ¿Qué sientes por mi?-

Sakura quedo en blanco. La había tratado como una basura y ahora le preguntaba eso.

-nada – le sonrío amargamente-te ame tanto…te esperé tanto y lloré tanto-sollozo mientras se soltaba de el agarre-que ya esos sentimientos quedaron en nulo sasuke-kun

-no te creo- le dijo el chico para luego con un rápido movimiento quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y dejándola sin salida ya que la tenia contra un árbol

-la kunoichi se sonrojó a mas no poder mientras intentaba unir fuerzas para que sus piernas no temblaran y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Podían sentir sus respiraciones y las miradas se cruzaban.

-que pretendes-susurró la chica, embrujada en los pozos negros del chico

-quiero saber que sientes por mi…

-así que eso quieres saber- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba un poco-ya te lo dije…me rompiste el corazón en miles de pedazos, crees tú que en ese estado pueda sentir algo por ti –sonrío irónicamente –o por alguien?...

-Sakura-susurró el chico

- te amaba sasuke-kun….pero ya no-y diciendo eso la chica se fue con el rostro empapado en lágrimas

Esa de seguro no seria una linda noche, Sakura recientemente lo había rechazado

Y las cosas no podían ir peor. Entro en su mansión, la cual estaba intacta y se recostó sobre la polvorienta cama, había caminado sin descanso así que el sueño lo venció…

_Se __encontraba en un bosque y voz de miles de personas que no sabía su procedencia se depositaban en su mente y no podía dejar de escucharlos. Oía frases sueltas tales como…_

_-no seas terco sasuke-…-después del odio no tendrás nada-…-por favor llévame contigo-…-después de todo eres mi mejor amigo-…-eres mi rival sasuke._

_El chico camino unos pasos buscando una salida en aquel __oscuro bosque pero por mas que buscaba no lo hallaba, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras que un poder descomunal se apoderaba de si y lo dejaba inmovilizado en el suelo_

_-q..que…me pas…pasa-susurró mientras la vista se le nublaba un poco, aunque alcanzaba a divisar unos pies que venían hacia el y de luego sentir unos acogedores brazos que no pensaban soltarlo, no sabia de quien se trataba, hasta que vio una cabellera rosada y pudo sentir el rostro de ese ser en su pecho_

_-sa…sakura-susurró mientras sentía ahora podía moverse y sonidos y voces quedaban en nulo._

_La chica se despegó__ de el un tanto y lo observó directamente a los ojos, el pelinegro pudo notar que sus ojos ya no eran jades sino quede un color negro como los de él_

_-que le pasó a tus ojos-le susurró de nuevo-la chica no le contestó, se puso de pie y le mostró un espejo, el pelinegro se observó en el y pudo notar que sus ojos eran color jade_

_-q…que me paso-dijo tocándose los ojos. La pelirrosa se alejó un poco de el y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, pero luego se detuvo_

_-tal vez eso responda a tu pregunta-le dijo la pelirrosa y comenzó a caminar nuevamente _

_-sakura, espera-el chico comenzó a correr para alcanzarla pero una mano tomo su pierna_

_-déjala sasuke-le dijo un peligris que salía por debajo de la tierra_

_-kakashi- se extraño el pelinegro_

_El uchiha se intentó zafarse__ del agarre pero no pudo, hatake lo estaba hundiendo._

_-po… porque me haces esto-gruñó el chico mientras se daba cuenta de que no podía usar ninguno de sus jutsus ni siquiera su chakra, solo su fuerza natural la cual no parecía ayudarle mucho. Hatake sonrío tras su mascara_

_-tienes mie__do sasuke, miedo a regresar?_

_-de que hablas!_

_-solo despierta teme!-gritó de repente kakashi cuando sasuke solo alcanzaba a ver su cabello ya que la tierra lo succionaba_

_-no seas tan idiota por favor- y la voz de kakashi de un minuto a otro cambiaba a una voz muy chillona, fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de golpe…_

Y vio a naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba

-hasta que al fin te dignaste a regresar teme-lo zarandeo el rubio

Sasuke hizo lo imposible para soltarse de su agarre hasta que lo logró para luego tratarlo de gay, pero después de una larga disputa hicieron las pases…

_La amistad había vuelto, aunque la verdad fue que nunca terminó, siempre estuvo ahí_

**Se que soy lo peor u.u**

**Y me odio a mi misma por no haber subido antes **

**Pero fueron muchas las cosas que me impidieron escribir y actualizar**

**Primero el hecho de que hubiera un terremoto en mi país, fue un verdadero caos no hubo agua, luz, y todo lo necesario para vivir como por mas de 3 semanas , y después cuando llegó todo eso y nos dignamos a entrar a mi casa (porque la tuvimos q dejar abandonada por un tiempo ya que nos quedamos en la casa de mis abues )la tele y el notebook se rompieron, bueno la tele se calló y el notebook por una estupidez de la vida lo deje encima de la tele xD **

**Bueno la cosa el que ****recién hace poquito ya tengo otro y pude escribir **

**Espero que les aya gustado el capi xD y eso baii**

**Ah! Y por cierto no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar la ortografía, en el caso q tenga me lo notifican pliss /^_^/**

**Atte haruchikari**


End file.
